


30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anonymous Love Letters, Bartenders, Gavincest, Grunge Rock Concert, Jean and Eren got that UST going on, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle, canon-verse, cardigan!Moblit, grunge rocker!Hanji, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing the thing! I'm going to be writing multiple pairings from both the AA and SnK 'verses. I'll be tagging things as I go since I'm not doing any real planning. Also everything in this is going to be raw and completely unedited.</p><p>I'm going to put the pairing in each chapter title so people can skip pairings they don't want to read. (Not all of these are smut)<br/><b>Warning: Chapter 4 contains gavincest</b></p><p>Snk Chapters: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6<br/>AA Chapters: 4,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop (erejean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Coffee Shop AU

Today was the day.

Today was the day that he was finally going to get his number.

It was also going to be awkward as hell.

When Café Shiganshina closed down Eren had been heart-broken. Yes it was ten minutes out of his way as he walked to campus, but he had been going there since middle school. Unfortunately, the owner had gotten too old to run the shop and none of the family wanted to take over; the space ended up becoming a silly trinket shop.

It was the closing of his beloved coffee shop that had driven him to Trost Coffeehouse which _was_ closer to campus and he though he would never admit it, their coffee was just as good. He would have enjoyed it more fully if it weren’t for a certain horse-faced barista. Said barista was in his still life class and due to a mishap involving an oil painting and a hip check (entirely horseface’s fault) they quickly became enemies. He hadn’t realized until two weeks into the semester that the other boy worked as a barista at his newly claimed café.

He hated that he had to deal with the horse-faced barista’s smirk whenever he had to pull out pocket change to cover the cost of his coffee; it wasn’t his fault he was consistently broke.

He hated that he always marked his name wrong on the cup, switching between Erin and Ellen and creating confusion every time a barista called his name to get his drink.

He hated that he never messed up his drink order so he could complain to the manager.

He hated that he had the strong but nimble fingers of an artist.

He hated that he was actually attractive.

But he especially hated the fact that every time they made eye contact his heart would skip a beat.

 

Eren stepped up to the counter to place his order and grit his teeth, waiting for him to walk over and take his order. Unfortunately, a girl he didn’t recognize was working the cash register.

“Good morning! What can I get you?”

“Um, is Jean here?”

“What? Oh yeah, he’s working the machine right now. I’m new so I don’t know all the drinks.” She smiled at him. “Is there anything you’d like to get?”

“I think I have enough for a small coffee?”

“Okay, well that’s $2.35.”

“I thought it was two dollars even? Did the price change?”

“No, it’s always been $2.35 as far as I know.” Eren looked at his hand in despair.

“I have $2.05…”

Eren was blushing with embarrassment at this point. He could have sworn the price for a small coffee had always been two dollars. Was his order wrong? Did he actually get something else every time he came in? He watched as the girl at the register turned away for a moment and began to dig through his pocket, desperately hoping that he could find an extra thirty cents. His only saving grace right now was that it was slow at the moment and there wasn’t anyone behind waiting behind him who might be getting annoyed.

“Hi, um excuse me?” His head jerked up and he stopped looking through his coat pockets when he realized that she had been trying to get his attention for a few moments and flushed red.

“I’ll just go, sorry for the inconvenience…”

“Oh! No, it’s okay. It’s on the house today.”

“Okay… I’m not going to question that one.”

“You can pick up your drink on the counter over there. Have a nice day!”

Eren walked over to the pick-up counter, confused as to what had just happened. Had the girl messed up on the price and the manager was offering the drink for free as a result of the mistake? He doubted it and walked over to the counter, his brow furrowed in confusion. He had been so thrown off by the exchange that he didn’t remember why he had come in the first place until he was staring right and Jean. He functioned on instinct and reached out to grab his drink. Jean didn’t release it immediately, causing Eren’s brain to short circuit slightly.

“So uh, since when has a small coffee been $2.35?”

“Since always.”

“So why have I only been paying two dollars?”

“Because I’ve been covering the other thirty-five cents.” Eren felt his heart skip more than one beat.

“Why?”

“Because you’re poor as shit.” He paused. “…and also really cute.”

“Ha. Um, yeah. You too. Not the poor thing, the attractive thing. So I wanted to know if you’re doing anything this weekend like going to a thing or if you wanted to maybe do a thing… together?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yeah, I am.” He felt breathless as he waited for Jean’s response.

“I’m free Friday night.” Jean looked over to the register where three customers were waiting. “Shit, I have to get back to work. I uh… my number is on the cup. Text me?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

They gave each other shy smiles and Eren turned around and walked back to campus with a grin on his face.

 


	2. Idol/Fan AU (mobuhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Idol/Fan AU
> 
> Originally I was going to do it as Moblit being a small-time researcher at a large biotech firm going to a conference where Hanji is the keynote speaker and he had been following their super innovative research since grad school. I liked this too and it was a bit more literal. Maybe I'll to the Science-y Idol/Fan thing in the future.

If anybody were asked to describe what a No Name fan looked like, Moblit would be the last person to come to mind. No Name was usually synonymous with ripped denim and worn flannel, heavy boots and thrifted shirts, ratty bandanas and matted hair. Moblit on the other hand was synonymous with earth-tone cardigans and corduroy pants with well-brushed hair that got trimmed every six weeks.

That being said, Moblit was a massive No Name fan which was why he was sitting at the impromptu bar in a club that was really just the basement of an old warehouse. He was relatively certain that they had no rights to the property and even if they did, they were violating so many safety codes they’d lose the rights if anybody decided to care. He was well aware of the looks that he was getting from everyone else as they filtered into the club while the second opening act played. They were absolutely awful and he was glad that he had intentionally showed up over an hour after the show was supposed to start because he really couldn’t imagine what the _first_ opening act sounded like.

He continued to stare ahead determinedly as more people filtered in. The bartender had taken pity on him and made small talk in between drink orders.

When the house lights finally went down he couldn’t help but feel more a part of the crowd as he cheered along with them. He watched as a trio of teens standing up at the front, one of whom was screaming Levi’s name. He shook his head and chuckled; they were definitely too young to be here but given his own love of No Name he couldn’t blame them for sneaking in.

He went back to paying attention to the band just in time for Hanji’s solo. He was embarrassed to admit that he had more than a little bit of a crush on the wild and brazen guitarist. He wished that he were brave enough to go up into the mosh pit gathering at the foot of the stage, but all he could do was sheepishly watch from the bar and feel self-conscious about his cardigan – his only solace was that it was the oldest and rattiest of the ones that he owned.

_____________________

When the concert finally ended a good chunk of the concert-goers left together and yelled at everyone that they were going to “Pete’s” and anybody who could get a ride there was welcome. In the hopes of avoiding the mass of bodies and cigarette smoke at the front, Moblit decided to leave out of the side door. He expected to have to shove past a few people in the narrow corridor, what he didn’t expect was having Hanji Zoe crash into him and dump a half-full pitcher of beer on him.

For a moment all they did was stare at each other in shock. Hanji ended up being the one to break the frozen moment.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s… it’s fine! I didn’t see you either!” Hanji reached out and touched his shoulder causing Moblit to freeze up again.

“Shit, I got you good. Follow me, let’s get you cleaned up.” He didn’t make a move immediately so Hanji grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him through the door to the backstage area. He had barely processed what was going on until they were in a room and Hanji was rummaging around in a plastic tub.

“Really sorry about that. Let’s see if I can find you a shirt or something so you don’t have to go home _completely_ soaked in beer.”

“It’s really fine. I’m not too far away and I drove so it’s not like I’m going to freeze on the bus.”

“Yeah, but you don’t seem like the kind of guy who wants to have his car smell like beer.”

“That’s true, but…”

“I hope your sweater ends up okay. You look really cute in it.”

“…I can deal with it. Wait, what!?”

“Your sweater and you are cute.”

“Th-thank you. You’re really beautiful… handsome… I’m not sure which you would prefer.”

“Beautiful and handsome sound damn good to me. What’s your name?”

“Moblit.”

“I found a t-shirt if you want to put that on and I’ll introduce you to the guys. Hopefully Levi and Mike chased off those kids. Wayyyyy too young to be hanging around here. That one boy though – wow, in a few years he’s gonna be a knockout.”

“Um. Sure?”

“Sorry. Here, put this on…" They only halfway turned their head while he stripped off his cardigan and button-down and put the new t-shirt on. "You know what? I’m hungry. There’s a good diner down the street. Ever been?”

Moblit shook his head mutely.

“Well they make the best disco fries. Let’s go, let’s go! Mike and Levi can catch up later, I want to get to know the dorky guy in the cardigan over here.”  Hanji put their hands on their hips and cocked their head to the side, grinning at the No Name t-shirt he was now wearing. "That looks really good on you."

Moblit smiled widely back at them and took their proffered arm and they walked out the side door towards the diner.


	3. Anonymous Love Letters (to Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Anonymous Love Letters (to Eren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put a pairing because there isn't really an actual pairing here.

_Eren,_

_I have never seen such radiant green eyes as yours._

_I could lose myself in them and everything would be right in the world._

Mikasa glared at the note in Armin’s hand as Eren waiting, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another. He stared at them anxiously as the both of them read it multiple times.

“Eren, do you know who this is from?”

“If I did I wouldn’t be asking you to help me figure out who it is, would I?”

 

_Eren,_

_You will never be a monster in my eyes._

_Within you lies the power to save humanity, to save my soul._

“This is the second one this week?”

“Yeah, I can’t figure out who keeps getting them into my things.”

“Well... hopefully we’ll figure out who it is soon.”

 

_Eren,_

_Your beauty gives me the strength to continue on in this world._

 “Just please don’t tell Mikasa I’m still getting them.”

“Fine. But only because we’ve known each other since we were two.”

 

_Eren,_

_I wish that our stations didn’t keep us separated like this._

_There is no damming up my thoughts of you whether awake or asleep._

“Okay this is getting ridiculous.”

“I have no idea how they keep ending up in my…” Eren’s eyes widened in realization.

“Eren?”

“They’re always in my pockets after laundry comes back.”

“So?”

“Levi supervises the laundry.”

“And a lot of other people work in the laundry as well.”

“ _Yes_ , but they said that “our stations” keep us apart. Doesn’t that sound like an officer having romantic feelings for one of their subordinates?”

“I don’t know, Eren… maybe? You know Levi better than I do. Does this seem like him?”

“Not really. But he doesn’t seem like someone who would be good at the romance thing.”

“True. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to try and talk to him tonight.”

“Is that really the best –”

“Armin, I need to figure this out.”

“Okay.”

_________________

Eren crept up the stairs, it was after curfew but he hadn’t been able to think of a reason to pull Levi aside earlier. He held the most recent letter, slightly crumpled and growing damp in his sweaty palm. He silently panicked over the fact that his commanding officer (who he felt no attraction towards) was romantically interested in him.

_If I turn him down is he going to be angry and take it out on me in training?_

He found himself at Levi’s office and knocked as loudly as he dared, trying not to disturb the silence of the hall.

“Come in.”

Eren swallowed thickly and entered the office. Levi sat at his desk, a stack of paperwork on his desk as he glared at Eren’s intrusion.

“Why are you here?”

“Is- is this is from you, sir?” He extended his hand with the crumpled letter. Levi flinched in disgust as he took the dampened paper and un-crumpled it, trying to touch it as little as possible. He quickly read it and looked back at Eren, anger played across his face.

“Why do you think this is from me?”

“Well, it talks about how our stations keep us apart and um, they always show up in my pockets when I get my clothes back from the laundry.”

“This isn’t the first!?” Levi turned his attention back to the short letter and read it a few more times, his eyes flicking back and forth. Finally his face had shifted from anger to amusement.

“Sir?”

“Do you know whose handwriting this is?”

“No, sir.”

“Have you ever seen my handwriting?”

Not waiting for an answer, Levi picked up a sheet from the pile of paperwork and extended it towards Eren for him to see. The writing was cramped and messy and just barely legible; nothing like the flowing script of the letters Eren had received. Eren breathed a sigh of relief and looked back up at Levi.

“But _you_ know whose it is.”

“I do.”

“Who is it then?”

Levi gave him an evil smirk.

“Erwin Smith.”


	4. Angel/Demon AU (gavincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Angels & Demons AU (Kristoph Gavin / Klavier Gavin)
> 
> Warning: This is incest and I need Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT EDIT THIS AFTER WRITING IT BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I WROTE THIS AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FACE DOWN THE FACT THAT I DID.
> 
> I NEED JESUS.

One after the father. One after the mother.

Nobody had been fond of their coupling and when their children were born, the same split that marked their own union apart was present.

One angel.

One demon.

They didn’t fit in anywhere and when their parents left, they were on their own save each other.

One fair and cool like a breeze; the elder

One bronzed and warm with passion; the younger.

With their parents gone, the elder promised that he would always be there for his brother. Whatever abominations they were, his brother would always have him and he would always have his brother. None should dare break their bond – Kristoph would never let anyone break it. Not friends, not lovers; Klavier would always have Kristoph and Kristoph promised himself that Klavier would always be good, regardless of what demonic blood flowed in his veins. He would make sure that Klavier was kept good and pure and away from those who might dirty him.

Intimacy was never a problem when all they had was each other.

And Kristoph made sure that they only had each other.

How dare anyone try to take his baby brother from him?

 

It started when they were younger, when their parents abandoned them.

Klavier would snuggle up in his brother’s lap and stroke his brother’s wings the same as his brother did to him. At a certain point, as Klavier grew sleepy his brother would guide his lips to his own in a good night kiss.

Klavier’s nightmares drove him to his brother’s bed almost every night.

After a while there was no point in staying in his own and he would simply join Kristoph every night. Lips together and hands roaming, assuring him that they were together – assuring him that he would always be there as a comfort and as the safe haven to which Klavier could return.

Klavier never left.

 

With Kristoph’s fingers gripping his hair and twisting to pain, he would swallow Kristoph; swallow the light that was his brother. He would spread himself for Kristoph to fill him with his own light and arch in pleasure at the feeling.

 

Klavier lay on the bed, legs spread as his own hands worked himself.

One hand played with his nipples; brushing them, rolling them between his fingers, pinching them until they were raw.

One hand played with hole; already dripping lube and cum and loosened to the point where three fingers were no longer enough.

He arched his back and splayed his legs out wider.

“Brother, _please._ ”

_Kristoph had already had his brother twice. Once with Klavier’s lips wrapped sweetly around him, sucking and gagging and moaning as Kristoph held his head in place and thrust his cock deeply into his throat and making him cough and sputter as he came. The other with Klavier’s face pressed into the mattress as his arms gave out and he pushed himself upward to meet every one of Kristoph’s thrusts, legs shaking as Kristoph held his hips firmly to keep him in place. He had given Klavier’s balls a sharp squeeze, the pain keeping his orgasm at bay and Kristoph shot his release hot and deep into Klavier’s ass as he whimpered in pain._

_“Not yet little brother.”_

And so now Klavier was thrusting his fingers roughly in and out of himself while he twisted and pinched his nipples to the point where they were raw and red, trying to goad his brother into fucking him into the mattress again. He twisted his hips, trying to pleasure himself and coming up just short; he couldn’t come by himself – hadn’t been able to for a long time. He needed Kristoph buried in him, needed to feel his cock thrusting into him roughly. He needed Kristoph to find that _spot_ and abuse it mercilessly to the point where he didn’t know if he was screaming in pleasure or in pain. He needed Kristoph to grip him and dig in until his nails bit and skin broke.

 _“Brother…”_ Klavier’s face twisted up in frustration as he watched Kristoph sit in the chair across the room and stroke his stiff cock, a faint smirk on his lips as he watched Klavier.

“But it looks like you’re doing so _well,_ little brother.” Klavier whimpered.

“Brother… _Kristoph_ I need you.”

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Kristoph got up to walk over to the bed and Klavier canted his hips upward as he reached to pull his ass cheeks apart. He presented himself to Kristoph, his hole loose and still dripping a small amount of cum and lube that hadn’t been entirely displaced while Klavier had fingered himself.

_“Please…”_

“You’re such a slut, Klavier.”

“Make me yours again.”

“Only because you’re my little brother.”

Kristoph thrust into him roughly and Klavier let out a sharp yelp at the sudden intrusion. He didn’t wait for Klavier to adjust, he simply started to pound into him. Klavier gripped at the sheets with his head thrown back and yelled his brother’s name; Kristoph’s fingers dug deep into one hip and took over pulling at his nipples. Klavier sang a litany of praise for the cock buried deeply inside of him. Called himself Kristoph’s dirty slut, his whore. Declared his love as the breath was knocked out of him by the strength of Kristoph’s thrusts.

Finally he came, back arching off the bed and shrieking Kristoph’s name; his own cock untouched and shooting cum across his chest and face. Kristoph pulled out at the last minute in order to mingle his own hot cum with Klavier’s now cooling on his chest and face – some splattered into his hair like pearls in spun gold.

“You were so good Klavier. So good for me. The most angelic demon.”

“Only for you brother.”


	5. Bartender AU (reibert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Bartender AU
> 
> Reiner is a dork, Jean is an awful wingman, Ymir is a better one, Bert is less oblivious than he thought.

Bartenders don’t like being chatted up by customers.

Reiner couldn’t figure out whether he fell into the “customer” category because while he _was_ sitting at the bar and having a beer, he was sitting at the bar where he worked on his off night. He would claim that he was there because he got a nice employee discount but given Ymir’s constant smirking at him, pretty much everyone knew he was there to chat up the bartender. And four nights out of the five he worked, Bertholdt Fubar was his co-bartender.

His beer was getting warm as he kept it gripped in his large hand. His eyes followed Bertholdt as he served everyone else at the bar. It wasn’t particularly crowded but he kept himself busy. That Kirchstein kid definitely knew what was up given that he kept trying to take over tasks that kept Bertholdt at the opposite end of the bar from Reiner. He wasn’t the best wingman, but at least he was trying.

At some point Ymir came over and sat down next to him; she didn’t say anything for a few moments but then suddenly leaned in close and asked him to follow her into the store room. She gave him a look that told him that he was following her or else. He looked back to the bar, Bertholdt was occupied and didn’t seem to have noticed his departure. He sighed.

“Here.” Ymir was pushing a damp dish towel into his hands.

“What? Why are you giving me this?”

“Because you’re sweating so bad you look like loverboy out there.” Reiner grumbled but took the proffered towel and began to blot the sweat off of his face and the back of his neck. “Wait back here where it’s cooler for a bit, then you can return to the hunt.”

“I’m not…” But Ymir was already out the door. Reiner pressed the cool cloth to his forehead and took deep breaths.

He was startled when the door opened again, but he was more startled when he saw who it was.

“Hi, Bert…”

Reiner didn’t even have a moment to collect his thoughts before the other man was walking towards him purposefully. His brow was creased and suddenly his body was in Reiner’s personal space – and oh, those were Bert’s lips on his. He pulled back after a moment.

“I have been watching you stare at my ass for a month. I expected you to say something tonight when you came in. You know Kirchstein was so intent on trying to get me to stay over at your end of the bar that he kept messing up all the drinks on his side.” Bertholdt glowered. “Next time just ask me out.”

“It’s rude to chat up the bartender.”

“You can chat me up any time.”


	6. Spin the Bottle (erejean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Spin the Bottle
> 
> I'm a day late on this and since I'm going away for a week soon I'll probably just do this as thirty oneshots rather than thirty days in a row. Oh well, whatever.
> 
> Gosh I love writing the angry boyfriends.

They were all sitting out on Sasha’s back porch, the grass beyond dimly lit and roughly textured from the light fixtures and stretching out into black. The last of the fireflies created luminary blips in the shadows; morse code for a now-pointless mating ritual. The churring of crickets and the wind in the trees and the distant sounds of a raucous party marked the time as late summer. In the heat they sat sprawled out, flushed with tipsiness and letting the herbaceous scent of the woods and the heavy humidity of the air flow over them. They lounged out, all of them missing tops or shorts as they played “strip spin the bottle.” Later on they would attribute the addition of “strip” to Ymir and say that it had _sounded_ like a good idea since there were too many relationships in the group that made any make outs too awkward. Armin, Eren and Mikasa were practically siblings and the same went for Jean and Marco and so the “strip” rule was introduced; if the bottle landed on someone who you didn’t feel comfortable kissing then you could choose to remove an article of clothing instead. It was supposed to be a reasonable out since everyone had someone who they felt uncomfortable kissing besides those who considered themselves almost-siblings.

Unfortunately, many of these discomforts were conquered by alcohol and it was through sheer bad luck that Eren was now sitting in only his boxers while nobody else had been forced to shed more than one article of clothing. Every single one of his spins had landed on Armin or Mikasa and he was currently praying that it didn’t land on either of them again. Everyone else had been kind enough to consider not only each sock as an individual article of clothing, but his key necklace as well but now there was literally nothing else he could take off and so while the bottle was spinning he began to mentally prepare himself for the fact that he was probably going to have to make out with either Armin or Mikasa.

When it stopped and wasn’t pointing at either of them he threw his hands up in victory before realizing just who he was supposed to be kissing.

“Wow, didn’t know you’d be so excited to kiss Jean. Has it been sexual tension all these years then?”

“What?” Now he looked across the circle to see who it was pointing at and sure enough, it was Jean. His triumphant grin was replaced by horror. “No. No no no no.”

“Come on Jaegermeister. You gotta do it unless you wanna strip.” Ymir taunted him while giving him a lazy grin. He looked around the circle to see that half of them were wearing identical – though somewhat less evil – grins themselves. Even Jean was grinning at him, challenging him to back out.

“Come on Eren, what’s it gonna be? Chicken out and prove you’ve got a tiny-ass dick and that’s why you’re always so angry or prove that you’re a total wuss?”

“Shut up, horseface.” Eren’s hands tightened into fists and he stalked over to where Jean was sitting across the circle, well aware of everyone’s eyes on them and hearing the giggles at their predicament. He kept his glare locked on Jean’s challenging gaze. His mind supplied him with additional frustration at the fact that while he was an undefined and lean sort of muscular, Jean’s muscles had actual definition and the combination of the sheen of sweat from the heat and the lighting overhead emphasized that fact.

_Trust horseface to remove his shirt first to show off._

He sat down next to Jean, imitating his sprawled out position and letting his legs stretch out while he leaned back on his arms. His face scrunched up in disgust as he drew closer to Jean’s face. He could feel the horse face’s breath on him and smell the stale alcohol on his breath; his consolation was that he probably smelled just the same and Jean had to deal with it as well. As their lips connected he realized that the awkward angle was going to result in him either snapping his neck or falling over and his arm moved instinctually to Jean’s hip to steady himself.

_Okay, he’s not half bad at kissing. At least he isn’t some slobbering, drooling mess. That would be completely gross._

They didn’t break the kiss because like many things, they were taking it as a serious challenge – whoever backed off first was the wuss.

Jean didn’t back out when Eren deepened the kiss; he tried to make Eren more uncomfortable by moving his hand to Eren’s side. Eren didn’t back out when Jean bit his lip; he moaned into Jean’s mouth in what he would claim was an attempt at retaliation.

A loud cough startled the both of them apart and they looked away from each other to the face their friends.

“Definitely sexual tension.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ymir.” Eren was blushing bright red and brought his hands up to cover his face as Jean yelled at Ymir. He was definitely not looking forward to having to walk back across the circle to where he had been sitting previously while hard as a rock. He was pitching a tent and there was no way that nobody would notice. He chanced a look down at Jean’s crotch to see if he was in a similar predicament and lo and behold, his shorts offered more concealment than his own boxers but there was no mistaking the hard swell between his legs.

Suddenly it was like someone flipped a switch in his brain, shutting off all reasonable thought. He put his hand on the back of Jean’s neck causing Jean to stop yelling at Ymir and to turn back to him with a puzzled look on his face. Before he could say anything he was crashing their lips back together and kissing him for all he was worth.

This time when they broke apart it was of their own accord and when lustful eyes met, Eren grabbed Jean’s arm and pulled him up and away from the circle and towards the house.

Sasha called out after them, “You’d better not fuck on my bed! Use the spare bedroom!”

The only response that they got was a thud and a loud moan as the back door slammed shut.

They all decided that walking to the ice cream stand down the street immediately was a very good idea.


End file.
